


For All Eyes to See

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Billy Russo [18]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @denimandcabernet : Billy Russo smut request incoming….. I’ve got major vibes for protective territorial Billy. Something akin to him and the reader being out in public in a dark corner where anyone can see. Throw in copious amounts of praise kink and thigh riding while Billy’s hands are behind his head encouraging her to do the work. Once she gets off he pulls her into his lap and the public riding commences. Maybe with the phrases “they are all going to know you’re leaving with me” and “look at you” 😳 😘 thx
Relationships: Billy Russo & Reader, Billy Russo & You, Billy Russo/Reader, Billy Russo/You
Series: Billy Russo [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112936
Kudos: 11





	For All Eyes to See

You walked into the restaurant, arm linked with Billy’s. You were in complete awe of the place. It glittered with crystal chandeliers, crystal glasses, fine china, silver utensils, the works!

“Not that I appreciate you bringing me to a place like this, Billy, but why are we here?”

He smiled back at you as he escorted you to the back corner of the restaurant. It wasn’t lit very well, so you had to adjust your sight a bit, “Just wanted to treat my girl to something that wasn’t greasy diner food.”

You chuckled as you slid into the rounded booth, settling next to him, “Hey, I like that greasy diner food.”

“So do I,” he handed you a menu, “But I just wanted a change of scenery for date night. That so bad?”

You shrugged, “Guess not.” you looked down at the menu, face scrunching up when you saw the prices, “Billy, the pri-”

“I got it covered, sweetheart. Don’t worry.”

“But-”

“Hey,” he set his hand on top of yours, “Let me do this for you, okay? You deserve this and more. Especially for the hell I put you through this week.” Yeah. Billy was on a mission across country and you couldn’t have any contact with him at all. You were going out of your mind wondering if he was alive and coming home. You were a mess. 

You breathed out an, “Okay,” and went back to looking at the menu. 

Your waiter approached your table. He was young and handsome. This, you could tell, he knew by the aura about him, “Good evening. My name his Henry and I will be serving you tonight. Can we start off with some drinks? Any wine?”

“A bottle of your best red,” Billy said with a heavy tone. He could see that Henry had quite the liking to your current look. A black off the shoulder dress with a plunging neckline. His height allowing him a good view of your cleavage. 

“Red. Alright, are you ready to order?”

You nodded, a pleasant smile on your face, completely unaware of the lustful gaze your waiter was giving you, “I’ll have the salmon with lemon sauce and vegetables please.”

“Beautiful choice for a beautiful lady. And for you, sir?”

“The prime rib. Medium rare.”

“Would you like any si-”

“No.” he flipped his menu and yours shut. Then handed them off to Henry, who then excused himself to put in your orders.

You frowned at Billy, “That was rude.”

“He was staring down your dress,” Billy sneered.

“He was?” you asked in surprise. With a nod from him you scowled, “Scum.”

_____________________

Even when Billy had timed it right that Henry would approach you two while in a heated makeout session, Henry’s wandering eyes and flirty remarks didn’t deter. It was pissing Billy off to no end. 

It was time to take things further after you both see that the napkin that Henry handed you had his name and phone number on it, paired with _Call me sometime ;)_.

You tried not to let him get you, while Billy was two seconds from ripping the guy’s head off. 

While he glared off at Henry from a distance, you put your hand on his thigh, squeezing it, “Hey,” he turned to you, eyes softening, “You know, for date night, you’re paying an awful lot of time staring at a guy than your own girl,” you teased.

He chuckled and pulled you into a kiss, “’M sorry. I’m just-”

“Being territorial?”

“A bit.” he wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you up so that you’re climbing onto his lap, “No one gets to look at you like that. All this,” his hand rakes up your chest, then your neck, to finally grip the back of your head, “is mine.” he pulls you in for a deep kiss, one that has your lipstick smudging all over yours and his lips.

You rocked your hips along Billy’s lap, receiving a moan from him. When he pulls away, his lips are covered in your lipstick, his eyes now filled with lust. He maneuvers your legs so that you’re straddling one of his. He presses you down and huskily murmurs, “Ride my thigh like a good girl.” You turned to look over your shoulder, not wanting to anyone to be looking your way, but Billy grabbed your chin, making you look back at him, “Don’t worry ‘bout them. Focus on us.” with his hands on your hips, he moves you along his slack-clad thigh. 

The friction causes you to whimper, you could feel yourself becoming wet with every move.

“That’s it. Good girl. Now keep goin’ for me, yeah?” his hands leave you and his arms stretch out to rest along the top of the booth bench. He watches as you writhe on his thigh. Your breathing coming out in pants, your nails digging into his shoulders. He loves this. You love this. And the thought that anyone, especially Henry, could be watching right now was the icing on the cake.

“C’mon, princess, fuck yourself on my thigh. Wanna cum on me, huh? Wanna make a mess all over my thigh?”

You leaned forward, resting your head on Billy’s shoulder, “Oh fuck, Billy.” your pace quickened and he could hear your breathing become more erratic, “Wanna cum on your leg so bad. So, so bad. I’m so fucking wet for you.”

Billy hummed with delight, “I know you are. I can feel you soaking through my pants. Shit, sweetheart. You really are a dirty girl,” he chuckled, moving one of his hands to knead your ass, “Cum for me, baby. I know you wanna. Want you to cum.” You nuzzled your face into his neck, biting down on his fabric covered skin to muffle your moans of pleasure. Your hips twitching as you came undone.

“That’s it. Good girl, Y/N. My good girl.” he rubs soft circles with both hands on your hand, “Now it’s time for both of us to play.” he moves you again so that you were straddling his lap like before. He quickly unbuttons and unzips his pants, pushing them down enough to free his confined and all too hard cock. 

“Now, ride me, baby. Ride me hard and loud so all eyes will be on us.” he slowly lowers you down onto his cock and you gasp as he fills you up. You never tire of the feeling of Billy stretching you out, “Goddamn,” he groans. 

With his help, you’re riding him and it’s evidently clear what’s going on if someone were to look back at the two of you. And Billy sure hoped people were watching. 

“Bet everyone’s lookin’ at us right now. They’re all probably jealous. Wish they’re fucking like us, wish it was you that was goin’ home with them.”

You whimpered out his name, “Billy,” hiding your face in his neck again. He nibbled and kissed at the exposed skin of your shoulders. That was often the target of his mouth during your love making.

“Wish you could see yourself, sweetheart. so fucking delectable riding my cock like this. Bet Henry sees right now. Bet he’s so fucking jealous he can’t have you.”

“Fuck, Bill.”

“’M right here, baby. I got ya. You’re all mine. All mine to hold and love and fuck.”

He began to thrust in unison with your hips. Both of you meeting together and pulling apart. The feeling of his cock dragging along the walls of your cunt. It was a feeling that gave never ending pleasure.

“Shit, Billy. I’m gonna cum,” you murmured into his ear.

He groaned, “Go for it, baby. I’m right behind ya.” he could feel the pressure building up inside him. He could feel it with you as well. The way you were breathing, your walls tightening. He was ready for you, “Go on, my good girl. Cum on my cock. Lemme hear how good it is.”

You let out a loud moan as that familiar wave of pleasure washed over you. Your walls tight on Billy’s cock, cuing his own orgasm as he grunted into your neck.

“God, fuck!” he yells at he thrusts into you hard, his seed filling you up to the brim until his hips still and then fall back onto the bench. 

You were both sweaty, panting messes as Henry walked up, eyes ablaze. He slams the check onto the table, “Pay and go. My manager says you’re banned from this place.”

Billy smirks as he sarcastically says, “Oh no. How unfortunate. You hear that, sweetheart? We’re banned.” you snicker into his neck and Billy chuckles, “We’ll thanks for letting us know, Harry.”

“It’s Henry.”

“Whatever,” Billy says as he reaches for the check, pulling out his black American Express and handing it to Henry, who then stomps away. 

You climb off Billy’s lap and help him tuck himself back in, “We’re terrible people,” you said with a giggle.

“Yeah, terribly in love,” he gives you a wink before pecking your lips. 

Despite being banned from a prestigious restaurant, you and Billy think that tonight’s date was a success.


End file.
